Do You Care My Lord?
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Bellatrix needs to tell the Dark Lord how she feels, and knows it may be her last night to do it. M Rated for Smutty smut smut! HMLS xx


A/N: Well…I was listening…okay singing a song whilst walking my dog, and noticed that a lot of the lyrics fit a Bellamort fiction…so I had to do it! AND it's not a Taylor Swift song (ZOMG!) so… ha-ha, without further ado, my fiction is set the night before The Battle of Hogwarts, when Bellatrix finally tells Voldemort everything! Hope you like it love HMLS xxx

_**So tell me what do you want from me?**_

_**Is this love in the first degree?**_

_**Tell me why every time I feel your eyes all over me,**_

_**Tell me what do you want from me?**_

_**Are you man enough to see?**_

_**That it's time to cross the line come on now,**_

_**Set me free,**_

_**What do you want from me?**_

_**-Cascada- What do you want from me?**_

Standing and fiddling with the hem of her dress Bellatrix alone stood quietly, making all the necessary noises and nods as the Dark Lord told her his plans of action for what felt like the billionth time that evening. What she really wanted to hear, knew would not escape his lips without prompt. Although she was sure her Lord's plans would come through, and that by the end of tomorrow he would have control over the entire wizarding world; but, there was a slight niggling feeling of doubt racing through her mind. _Surely if her Lord was defeated once by an infant, wasn't it possible he could be destroyed once more? And if so, then, she wasn't so sure he would be able to come back this time._

"Bellatrix. BELLATRIX!" Voldemort yelled frustrated as the tone of his voice was enough to bring Bellatrix out of her thoughts.

"Yes my Lord?" Bellatrix asked bowing in respect, with a slight inkling of fear.

"You are not listening. In fact you may as well be planning my funeral." He hissed seething with anger, and within a fraction of a second she was slammed against the wall; his hand clamping down on her jaw. "You doubt me LeStrange."He snarled. He knew she hated being called that, simply because it reminded her of her current marital status to her pathetic husband. She whimpered not daring to struggle out of his grasp; in fear of receiving a worse punishment.

"It is not that I doubt you my Lord…" She stammered, and she couldn't help it when a few tears trickled down her cheeks; tears that had temporarily blurred her vision of him which she counted as a blessing so she couldn't see the fury on his face.

"Then what?" He demanded sharply, he was too busy to let a mere follower, albeit his most loyal, ruin his plans. He had waited for this second chance for years, and he would be damned if she was going to do it.

"I-I worry about you…" she stumbled over her words like a child, her wild black eyes focused on the red slits occupying his face. She just couldn't understand why after nearly twenty years of service, and with the exception of a few incidents, good solid service, he couldn't see how much she adored him, how much she wished she could wake up next to him everyday instead of her bonehead husband.

A small smirk graced Voldemort's lips as he looked down at the trembling woman before him. She was quaking like a child and justifiably so. She was his right hand woman, but not his equal, second in command, but never his match.

"It is such a shame the same cannot be said from me to you my dear…" he mocked in a terribly sarcastic tone as with all the tenderness he could physically muster, he touched her hollowed cheek with the pad of his thumb and stroked it gently; knowing that this kind of torture was one she would definitely not appreciate.

Looking down at the floor at the sudden rejection bestowed upon her, Bellatrix was ready to apologise profusely for her boldness. Then instead looked back up at him; this may be her very last chance to tell him how she felt, she was important in her plans, even if he said otherwise, and he could not kill her the night before the war, because then it would ruin his ambitions. She had to face the fact deep down, that tomorrow night she could be killed along with him; or even worse she could be killed and he survive and find another lieutenant. The thought made her feel physically sick. If she could not say what she had wanted to say tonight, then she wouldn't ever be able to.

"You know I care about you. You always have; but you choose to put me through the torture of telling me I am special, that I am different. You constantly remind me that I have had the honour of being trained by you yourself. And I am grateful for that my Lord I really am; but I can't stand to think that if I die tomorrow…then you will never know what I feel for you, and you will never hear what I have been so desperately trying to say for the past fifteen years of my life!" She spoke in a rush, managing to stop her voice shaking, as her body stood tall, unafraid, dominating. Exactly the opposite of how she was feeling on the inside.

Voldemort's eyes sparked a dark red, just for a moment, before he raised his practically non-existent eyebrow and let out a condescending chuckle, thinking he knew what she was going to say, she was going to spew on about how much she adored him, how much she worshipped him, how she would gladly give her life for him. He thought he could do with the ego-boost, so he allowed it.

"Go on then Bella, tell me how you feel…" he mocked releasing her, but still kept her pressed against the wall. She cleared her throat; she wouldn't ever normally be so bold as to speak to him like this. But now she had nothing to lose.

"I hate you." She told him simply. "I hate you for making me feel so weak and defenceless. Nobody has ever made me feel like that; made me feel like my life isn't worth living. But tonight, tonight I want to walk out of that door and never return. I want to run away. I want to flee and cut your mark out of my arm. Because everyone tells me what you put me through isn't worth it, it's not worth fighting for. But like an idiot I stay, and I will fight for you; and I will love you till the day I die." She told him. "And whether you like it or not; I may die tomorrow. I can fool myself that I am invincible, that no-one except for you can ever defeat me. But I know that is not true." She spoke strongly clenching her fists.

He hadn't been expecting that. He had expected her to practically list off every good thing about him, but instead she had actually been rather insulting. He didn't know whether he was angry or speechless, he stayed silent for a few moments collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"Well Bellatrix that is quite the bold little speech…" He started but she cut him off.

"No, wait, for nearly twenty years now I have listened to you, now you will listen to me just this once. You HAVE to care about me, just a little bit. I know you act on it to hurt me sometimes, but…but you call me Bella, you came back for me in Azkaban, even though I fucked up with the prophecy and failed, you did not butcher me like you would any other deatheater. Why? I want to know… because I know…deep down you care, even if it is just a small amount, I'm not asking you to love me, or worship the ground I walk on because then you wouldn't be the man I love. I just need to know tonight, before this war, that you care…" she told him a determined yet anxious look crossing her face.

She didn't know what to expect. A slap? A confession of undying love? Alright maybe the last one wasn't really plausible. She looked at him and studied his facial expressions. As his right hand woman she was expected to know what he was thinking with his facial expressions, and usually, she could. She was however taken aback when he smashed his lips against hers in a frenzy and knotted his hand through her black curls. She responded, this had gone better than she thought, better than in her wildest dreams as his tongue urgently searched her mouth and he hoisted her up the wall.

"Oh…_master_…" she groaned against his lips as she felt his long bony hands reach under her skirts and yank her underwear down, as well as undoing his own robes. He wasted no time in lowering her feather-light body down onto his solid erection as she moaned in sheer delight. The overwhelming tightness of her core not only proved how ready she was for him, but how she and Rodolphus had rarely had sex; showing her devotion and patience to the man who was now fucking her against the wall.

"H-harder…please…please master…" She cried her eyes rolling back as he upped the pace, slamming into her with such force plaster began to crumble from the wall she was pressed against. After another few long hard thrusts he hit her G-spot, sending her spiralling over the edge as she cried out clamping almost painfully up around him and digging her nails into his robes in ecstasy. Only when she had let go did he himself spill into her. He let her rest against him for a few moments breathing erratically before releasing her from the wall, still sending her sprawling to the floor as he quickly adjusted his robes.

"Do you care my Lord?" She asked, still in an afterglow of her amazing orgasm. Instead of answering her he simply frowned and turned to leave, but Bellatrix strained her ears as he stalked off down the hallway.

"_I have always cared Bella."_

And now…now she could die happily.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Just wanted to share my fanspasm over the BAFTA's over how MERYL won best actress (wooooooo) and how Helena gave an award and was labelled as "Queen of the Deatheaters" – I NEARLY died. Much love xoxo HMLS xxxxxx


End file.
